


jamie/katee 4

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-29-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	jamie/katee 4

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-29-07

“God, I feel like I’m sixteen again.”

“Fuck. I…shit, Katee. Fuck. I was kissing blokes at sixteen.”

“Jamie. Fuck. Don’t…shit, don’t say stuff like that.” 

A laugh. A groan. A gasp.

“Shit. I can’t…”

“’s what you get for buying a sports car.”

“You said I looked hot in it.”

“You do. I wasn’t exactly measuring it for logistics at the time.”

“What were you doing?”

“Looking down your blouse.”

Another laugh. A shift. A knee digging into his thigh.

“God, if I could just…”

“Fuck, Katee, c’mon. You’re killing me here.”

“Just…almost. God. Just…”

A sigh. A hitched breath. A hand against the steamed window.

“Oh, God. Jamie.” 

Hands and mouths and breath tangled together. Knees and breasts and hips digging and rocking and pushing. Breathless pleas and tortured gasps, fingers digging into flesh until the air is filled with the prayers of the desperate and dying, begging for mercy and release and forgiveness.

Her head rests against his shoulder, breath hot on his skin.

“Should go. Going to be late.”

He nods. Doesn’t move.

“Over soon.”

Nods again. Thumbs drawing circles on her hips. She gasps. Eases away. Steals a kiss. Steals everything. 

“Get going, Bamber.”

He goes.


End file.
